Every New Day
by Goofygoobers
Summary: Sam is home alone for a week. Jake comes to keep her company. Then Jen and Darrel turn up and they start drinking and things happen. starts slow and serious then gets random
1. The beginning

Every New Day

It was a peacful evening on river bend ranch. All the cowboys had ridden out for a week long ride to make sure the calving was going well. My stepmother Brynna was in Washington D.C For a conference and my Gram was in new Mexico for a cooking course in Mexican food. I had the ranch all to myself for the next week.

I was relaxing on the couch watching T.V when I heard the ranch dog, Blaize, begin to bark. I got up and walked through the door into the kitchen to look out the window. I smiled as I saw a familiar blue truck drive over the bridge. What's he doing here? I asked myslef.

I pushed open the screen door and steped onto the front porch and watched as my best friend, Jake, climbed out of his truck.

"Hey Jake! What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked towards the house.

"Thought I'd come over and keep you company." he said with a smile as he climbed up the stairs."I even rented a movie."

"Ouuuu really? Which one?" I asked excitedely. Jake had good taste in movies.

"Without A Paddle." he said with a wide grin. It was our favourite movie.

"Yay! Come on in and I'll make some popcorn. You have no idea how bored I was getting just sitting around watcing T.V." I said as I walked back into the house.

I went straight into the pantry and grabbed the box of popcorn. I walked across the kitchen and tossed it into the microwave. Once I turned it on, I turned around to face Jake and noticed that he was staring at me kind of funny.

"What?" I asked with a nervous laugh. He shook his head as if he were coming out of a trance.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just kinda zoned out." he said with a sheepish smile. . Ok, thats just a little weird... I jumped as the microwave went off behind me.

"Yay, popcorn's ready!" I grabbed it out of the microwave and bounced into the livingroom. Jake walked in behind me, handed me the vidio, and plopped down on the couch. I put the movie into the DVD player and dropped down on the couch next to him. The menu screen came up and Jake pushed play on the remote.

We had been watching the movie and laughing our heads off for about half an hour. I noticed that Jake had slowly moved closer and closer to me on the couch. I thought nothing of it, after all, we were both doing a lot of moving around while we were laughing. Though I liked his closeness. I had secretly had a crush on Jake since I had come home from San Fransisco.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the movie was over. It was now 9 'oclock.

"What do you want to do now?" Jake asked.

"Lets go hang out in my room and listen to music or something." I said as i stood up off the couch. I was about to walk up the stairs when i heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Jake asked as he headed toward the front door.

"I don't know." I said as I turned away from the stairs and followed him towards the door. Once we reached it, Jake pulled it open to reveal our other two best friends, Darrel and Jen.

"Hey Guys!" Darrel said as he walked over the threshold with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey Dar." Jake and I said in unison.

"Lookie what have." he said with a sly grin, raising his left hand, which Jake and I just noticed was holding a case of beer.

"Dude, these two are a little young for drinking." Jake said while looking at Jen and me.

"Well they need to get their alcohol tollorance up somehow and it's better they do it while we're around instead of at some party where a guy can take advantage of them." Darrel said with a serious face. There was a pause before all four of us burst out into laughter.

"Mhmmmm more like you wanted to get shit faced and this is the only place you could go to do it." I said with a grin.

"Ya, I can't believe I held that straight face through the whole thing. I'm the best fucking actor there ever was!" said Darrel whiping a teas of laughter from his eye.

"Well alright, let's go into the living room and see if there's anything on T.V." I said as I took the case of beer out of Darrels hands. We headed into the livingroom and I placed the case of beer on the coffee table. Darrel turned on the tv and began flipping through the channels.

"Gah, there's nothing good on." Darrel said, turning off the tv and tossing the remote onto the table.

"Well then," I began to open the case of beer," we'll just have to talk. Even though thats impossible for Jake." I said while passing him a bottle of beer.

"Har Har, very funny Sam."

Within the next two hours, almost all the beers were gone. Jen and Darrel were passed out on the couch. "You can go sleep in the guest room Jake." I said as I unsteadily got to my feet.

"Ok." We began to make our way upstairs. "You wana know a secret Sam?" Jake asked when we got to the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Sure." I said as I sat down before I fell all the way back down the stairs.

"I love you. As more than a friend."

"You know what Jake? I love you too." Next thing I know, we're laying in my bed, taking off our clothing piece by piece. You're gonna regret this...said a little voice in my head. From there, everything is a blurr.


	2. Wow Just Wow

A/N: We had fun with this chappy. You might not get our sence of humor, but we found it funy. Now on with our crazy funness! WOOT!

Dev and Alex

When I woke up the next morning, my head was pounding. I opened my eyes and found that I was in my room. How did I get in here...wait...OH SHIT! There's a fucking arm on me!. I rolled over to find a sleeping, VERY naked Jake. Oh no, oh no, oh no... I tried to wriggle out of Jake's grasp, but the movement made him begin to stir. Jake's eyes slowly opened.

I quickly sat up, wrapped a sheet around myself and got out of the bed. I can't believe it...I slept with Jake...what have I done?!? Wait, what was I upset about. He has the best ass ever! I grabbed some clothes and ran across the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I rested my back on the door and slid down onto the floor.

I just sat there for a few minutes. I put on my bra and underwear and pulled my shirt on over my head. I pulled on my pants and began to open the bathroom door. There was Jake, sitting on my bed in his boxers looking sexy...damn him and his sexyness! (A/N: mmmmm Jake in boxers drools). He looked up at me with a worried expression on his face

"You ok?" he asked.

"Ya, im fine. But wanna know what would be relly fun?"

"What?" asked Jake with a sly smile.

"Me throwing your clothes in the river!" I yelled as I gathered up his clothes and ran down the stairs.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" I could hear him chasing after me. I came bursting into the livingroom and Jen and Darrel trurned around from watching Whats New Scooby-doo. A second later Jake flew into the room and I squeeled and ran to the other end of the room.

"Ouuuuu Jake, you look so sexy in boxers." he said in a joking tone.

"I know eh?" said Jake as he began rubbing his ass (A/N: TOTALLY Alex's idea ...although Jake rubbing his ass is appealing. But he will never be as sexy as batman!).

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this. BIG mistake. That brought Jakes attention back to me. Fuck in a thousand languages!!

"Sam, Give me my clothes..." he said as he slowly moved towards me.

"Run Sam!" Darrel yelled while leaning over the back of the couch..

"I can't!" he had trapped me in a corner.

"Ok, I'll help you then!" cried Darrel as he ran around the couch and pulled Jakes boxers around his ankles.

Jen and I gasped. Jake yelled and began chasing Darrel around the room with his boxers around his ankles.

"Hey Jake! I'd didn't know you were so manly" said Jen looking at his...well, we all know what she's looking at. Jake was so shocked he tripped and fell flat on his face right in front of me. He jumped up from the ground, pulling up his boxers and saying ,"Is everyone against me today or what?"

All was silent for a moment until Jake laughed out," What the hell! You only live once!" then started doing the hokipoki. We all started laughing and Darrel and Jen joined him. I droped his clothes and joined in as well. We continued doing the hokipoki until Jen accidentally stuck her finder up Darrel's nose.

"...How did that happen?" asked Darrel as Jen pulled her finger out of his nose.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I HAVE TO CUT OFF MY HAND!" yelled Jen running towards the kitchen.

" Jenny, come back! You have to finish cleaning my nose!" yelled Darrel as he chased after her pointing at his nose. Jake and I started laughing our asses off. Once we caught our breath Jake scooped up his clothes and headed upstairs

A/N: It's short, but we're working on the 3rd chapter and it should be a bit longer.


	3. Interesting

Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter, we have a new author helping. May I introduce drum role SHANNY! WOOT! So now It's Me(Devin), Alex and Shanny.

Jen and I were making breakfast when Jake came downstairs.

"You know what? No one truly appreciates muffins anymore." said Darrel. "Mmmmm you're so sexy, you sexy muffin." and then he kissed it.

"Darrel...you need help." I told him as I snatched the muffin away from him and took a bite.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jake without warning.

"...WHAT THE FUCK?!?" we all yelled.

"Nothing, I just like pie." stated Jake as he sat down at the table.

"Darrel, what are doing?" asked Jen when she saw him standing at the counter with his back turned to them.

He looked over his shoulder and said innocently,"Nothing."

"Then why do you have a half melted plastic spoon in your hand?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"I simply have no idea what you're talking about Samantha Ann. You must be seeing things." he said as he went back to melting the spoon with a lighter.

"No amount of therapy will ever make you alright in the head." said Jake.

"You wanna know who's sexy? Linc Slocum." said Darrel as he pretended to drool." I'd tap that."

I fell to the floor clutching my head. "OH THE IMAGES!!!!"

"See what I mean? You're never going to be ok."

" Mhmmmm and I'm lovin' it."

later that day...

Just because they felt like it, they went to Clara's for dinner. We Walked over to our favourite booth and sat down. Jen picked up a straw, bit off the end of the wrapper, and blew into the straw. The wrapper went flying off the end and hit Jake right between the eyes.

"Arg you fucking bitch! Go pee on some lawn gnomes!" cried Jake as he snatched all the straws off the table so Jen couldn't shoot another. Damn Jake is sexy when he's mad, I thought while staring at him dreamily.

While I was daydreaming, Darrel stole a straw from Jake and shot the wrapper at me. So of coarse I had to return the favour. And then...started...the straw wars! Next thing we know Clara was next to our booth asking us to leave. So we headed back to River Bend.

A/n: We know its kindof a weird place to end the chapter, but we felt it was time to start a new chapter...don't know why...


	4. Read Me

It'll be a while till we can update. We have jobs, school and our exams are soon, but we'll do our best to get the next chapter up soon

-Dev, Alex, Shann-


	5. I don't know

WHOA! havn't updated for a long time. Kinda forgot we were writing this...but we remember now! K, its like 4 in the morning, and I didn't get any sleep last night, so excuse my non-making-senceness. Shannon and Alex have kinda abandoned the story, so it's probably just gonna be moi from now on. But I'm sure you don't mind, as long as you get your random fix.

toodle pip! xx I luff you all...we'll no I don't but you get it. now don't be a prat and review Sil-vous-plait! -Devin

"Darrel, I'm gonna kill you for shoving that straw up my nose!" Jen said.

"Hold on a sec, which straw was it? Cuz I think one of us is drinking from it" Jake said, pulling a grossed out face.

"Who gives a shit?" asked Darrel.

"I do, because as much as I love you Jen, I don't want your buggers in my mouth" I said, tossing my straw out the truck window.

"Don't blame ya Sam!" said Jake as he to threw his straw out the window.

"K, when we get back, lets play Truth or Dare!" exclaimed Darrel.

"YUSSS!" Jen and I yelled.

(10 Minutes Later!)

"Alright, who wants to go first?" asked Jake as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I WILL! PICK ME! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PICK MEEEEE! SÉLECTIONEZ-MOI!!!!!" yelled Darrel jumping up and down.

"Sam, Truth or Dare?" asked Jake, pushing Darrel.

"Truth." I replied with a sweet smile.

"Which would you rather eat, whiteout or deodorant?"

"Deodorant. Jen, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." she said with a wicked smile.

"Ouuuu...interesting. Hither my possums! Hither!" I said, motioning Jake and Darrel closer. (A/N: the possum thing is an inside joke...for some reason we always say that while playing truth or dare)

We whispered for a few moments and Jake and Darrel went back to their chairs. "I dare you to call Linc and when he answers, do nothing but make sex sounds!" I said with a massive grin.

"How did I know it was gonna involve sex sounds?" Jen asked with a sigh.

"Cuz we're just that gross." said Darrel with a scary smile.

"Sickos." Jen mutterd as she walked over to the phone and picked it up. She dialed the number for Gold Dust Ranch and waited for someone to answer while whipping Darrel on the ass with the phone cord." Yes hello, may I please speak to Linc? Thank you." she said.

The rest of us fell silent so we could hear the whole conversation.

"Howdy, Linc Slocum here." came Lincs voice. Jen began making moans of pleasure, and the rest of us attempted to hold back our laughter.

"AHHH! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" yelled Linc, and then he hung up. Jen looked down at the phone in surprise.

"How many phone calls like that could he possibly get?" she asked. She looked very freaked out.

"Hahahaha, ya…..I wonder," said Darrell guiltily.

"…..Not even gonna ask. Jake, Truth or Dare?" asked Jen.

"Dare."

"Alrighty then…..hmmmm…..what to make you do….so many options…..I've got it! Go into the kitchen, get a rubber glove, put it on your head, then run around outside saying ' Oh my GOD, I'm turning into a CHICKEN!!!!'. Do you choose to accept?" asked Jen with a grin.

"Fine, fine." said Jake as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I jumped up and walked after him, going to the cupboard under the sink to get him one of Grams hot pink rubber gloves. As I passed it to him, our hands brushed and I looked up at him. He looked back with such a warmth in his eyes that I blushed. He turned away and widened the end of the glove as much as he could and put it over his head. When he straightened back up, all oh us burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, I gotta go get my camera!" I said as I dashed out of the room and sprinted up the stairs into my room. I shoved a bunch of things off my desk until I found my camera. I quickly sprinted back down the stairs.

A/N: Er, ya, kind of a weird place to stop writing, but I'm extremely tired and can't think of anything creative, so I will post this chapter and then start a WAY better one tomorrow. Please don't hate me. AND NO FLAMES. There was one particular comment that was not very nice and not appreciated. If you didn't like the story, you should've stopped reading it. Though thank you so much to all those who liked the story!


End file.
